The concept of a floating dispenser for continually delivering water chemical treatment to a body of water is known in the art. Typically, a flotation dispenser carries a water chemical, which is dissipated from the dispenser as the dispenser floats in the body of water. In some cases the dispenser tips on its side when the water chemical has been consumed and in other cases the dispenser is removed after a period of time. In still other cases additional water chemical is added to the dispenser based on how high the dispenser floats in the body of water.